justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Will07498/Just Dance Unlimited album coaches that need updating
Please note that this blog is a work in progress. This is just a list of album coaches that we might need to have an extra eye on if Ubisoft decides to update them. Cotton Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Cotton Eye Joe'' LeFreak Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Le Freak'' Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' StepByStep Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Step by Step'' BarbieGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Barbie Girl'' CosmicGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Cosmic Girl'' Xmas Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Crazy Christmas'' CryingBlood cover albumcoach.png|''Crying Blood'' RiverSide Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Down By The Riverside'' HeyYa Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Hey Ya'' HotStuff Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Hot Stuff'' IWantYouBack Cover AlbumCoach.png|''I Want You Back'' Idealistic cover albumcoach.png|''Idealistic'' ItsRainingMen Cover AlbumCoach.png|''It’s Raining Men'' JaiHo Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' KattiKalandal Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Katti Kalandal'' Mambo5 Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)'' MonsterMash Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Monster Mash'' MugsyBaloney Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' Nineafternoon cover albumcoach.png|''Nine in the Afternoon'' ProudMary Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Proud Mary'' Rockafeller cover albumcoach.png|''Rockafeller Skank'' SoulBossaNova Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' Takemeout cover albumcoach.png|''Take Me Out'' TikTok Cover AlbumCoach.png|''TiK ToK'' WakeMeUp Cover Albumcoach.png|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' WalkLike Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Walk Like an Egyptian'' Apache Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' Boogiewonderquat cover albumcoach.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' HungarianDance Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' IFeelLove Cover AlbumCoach.png|''I Feel Love'' JamboMambo Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Jambo Mambo'' Mamasita cover album coach.png|''Mamasita'' NoLimit Cover AlbumCoach.png|''No Limit'' PartyRock Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' Promiscuous Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Promiscuous'' GotMeDancing Cover AlbumCoach.png|''She’s Got Me Dancing'' SomethinStupid Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Somethin’ Stupid'' SoulSearch Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Soul Searchin’'' Masterblaster cover albumcoach.png|''The Master Blaster'' Twistshakeit cover albumcoach.png|''Twist and Shake It'' Venusb cover albumcoach.png|''Venus'' Amore cover albumcoach jdu.png|''Cercavo Amore'' Golddust cover albumcoach jdu.png|''Gold Dust'' Heavycross cover albumcoach jdu.png|''Heavy Cross'' HitEmUp Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' Hitthelights cover albumcoach jdu.png|''Hit The Lights'' ilikeitlike_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png|''I Like It'' Loveyoulike_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png|''Love You Like A Love Song'' MovesLikeDLC JDU Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' Oath Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Oath'' Ididitagainquat_cover_albumcoach.png|''Oops!... I Did It Again'' PartOfMeDLC Cover AlbumCoachU.png|''Part of Me'' WantUBack Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Want U Back'' WeRWhoWeRDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|''We R Who We R'' Thatpower jdu cover albumcoach.png|''thatPOWER'' (Classic) Luftballons Cover AlbumCoach.png|''99 Luftballons'' Aquarius_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png|''Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In'' BlurredLines cover albumcoach.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Classic) Danse jdu cover albumcoach.png|''Danse (Pop Version)'' WhatAFeeling Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' Gentleman Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Gentleman'' (Classic) GimmeGimme Cover albumcoach.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (Classic) Gimmegimmeosc cover albumcoach.png|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' (On-Stage) Ikissed cover albumcoach jdu.png|''I Kissed a Girl'' (Classic) Ineedyourlovedlc cover albumcoach jdu.png|''I Need Your Love'' IWillSurvive cover albumcoach.png|''I Will Survive'' (Classic) Iwillsurviveosc cover albumcoach.png|''I Will Survive'' (On-Stage) Itsyouswt cover albumcoach.png|''It’s You'' ( ) JustDanceOSC Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance'' (On-Stage) Loveboat cover albumcoach.png|''Love Boat'' Misunderstood Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Miss Understood'' Maingirldlc cover albumcoach jdu.png|''My Main Girl'' OneWayDLC cover albumcoach.png|''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)'' RockAndRoll cover albumcoach 2015.png|''Rock N Roll'' SafeAndSound Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Safe And Sound'' SexyAndIKnowItDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' StarshipsALT_cover_albumcoach.png|''Starships'' (Charleston) Otherside cover albumcoach.png|''The Other Side'' TheWay Cover JDUAlbumCoach.tga.ckd.png|''The Way'' Turnupthelovefan cover albumcoach.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (VIPMADE) WakeMeUpDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Wake Me Up'' Wakingup cover albumcoach.png|''Waking Up in Vegas'' WhatAboutLoveDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|''What About Love'' Wild Cover Albumcoach.png|''Wild'' BadRomance Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Bad Romance'' (Classic) Balance cover albumcoach.png|''Bang Bang'' Screamnshoutmu cover albumcoach.png|''Break Free'' Sirtaki_cover_albumcoach.png|''Epic Sirtaki'' Holdingout_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png|''Holding Out for a Hero'' Indiawaale_cover_albumcoach.png|''India Waale'' Letitgoalt_cover_albumcoach.png|''Let It Go'' (Sing-Along) Loveisall_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png|''Love Is All'' Mad_cover_albumcoach.png|''Maps'' Brokenheart cover albumcoach.png|''Me And My Broken Heart'' Nevercansay_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png|''Never Can Say Goodbye'' WalkThisWayALT_AlbumCoach_JDU.png|''Walk This Way'' (Old School Version) Williamtell cover albumcoach.png|''William Tell Overture'' Category:Blog posts